This invention relates generally to 1,3-diethynyladamantane as a new composition of matter and to methods of synthesizing and polymerizing that compound into formulations having useful commercial properties. At present, composite matrix resins, structural adhesives and surface films are used for a number of aerospace structural applications. Presently available materials for such purposes lack adequate stability and suitable physical properties for certain system design applications. Also, there is a need for improved polymers for use as matrices for carbon-carbon systems. For such applications, polymers compatible with carbon fibers which can be pyrolyzed to yield dense, coherent matrices are needed. Another need is for thermally stable polymers with low dielectric constants for electrical insulator usage.
One approach heretofore taken to obtain improved thermally stable polymers for the above-indicated purposes has involved the attachment of acetylene groups to stable organic structures and polymerization of the acetylenic structures by cyclotrimerization or other mechanisms. Stable linking groups have thus been formed without the liberation of volatile by-products that would result in mechanical imperfections. Stable heterocycles, aromatic polyethers and similar materials have been linked in this manner. Still, there has existed a need for significant improvement in such materials for the above-indicated applications.